Daemon Witch
Witches are powerful daemonic entities that prey on the grief and negative emotions of mortals. Masters of shapeshifting, they can appear in many forms, but often assume the guise of a cute animal or child as a way of avoiding detection. Personality Witches are a varied lot; some are chaotic, destructive, and unpredictable, while others are methodical, constructive, and devious. Destructive (black) witches seek to cause as much grief and misery to the mortals in their vicinity as possible, and don't attempt to conceal their acts or presence. Constructive (white) witches, on the other hand, contrive complex plans to grow their power and influence, and often deceive and fool mortals into working for their behalf and defending them. In both cases, witches have one goal- to spread misery and grief, for the purpose of acquiring misery eggs. History Witches are daemons, class C (for black witches) or class B (for white witches). It is unclear where and when the first witch originated, but it is theorized that one can be born after a legion of imps possess a powerful spiritual being. It's much more common, however, for witches to be born from mortals that have been corrupted by other witches. Destructive witches take up residence in areas with a high concentration of negative spiritual energies and emotions, such as in the slums of major cities or in warzones. They feed off of the ambient apathy, grief, and pain of the local mortal population, and often also precipitate events that cause these emotions to arise. After accumulating enough misery essence, they give birth to a misery egg, which then hatches to become a new witch, and the cycle begins anew. Constructive witches prefer to occupy populace locations for much the same reasons as their darker relatives, but they also manipulate suggestible and naive mortals into working for their behalf. A white witch's method of acquiring misery essence is also markedly different from their black counterparts, and far more diabolical. They often target children and other suggestible mortals as the subjects of their pacts, and convince them to make a "wish". These wishes are in fact a manifestation of their (MADE UP NAME) power, and only meet the conditions of the wish-giver in extremely technical and conservative terms; the wish is assured to to give the wisher what he asks for, but not what he desires. In return for being granted their wish, the mortals are bound by the pact to combat destructive witches and acquire their misery eggs (often under the pretext of "fighting evil"). The constructive witch then consumes the misery eggs, acquiring the misery essense stored inside it and expanding his own power. In time the souls of the humans also become corrupted and turn into misery eggs, and are likewise eaten. Powers & Abilities Miser Utero - Witches are capable of creating a pocket dimension or bubble of reality from compressed despair and negative emotion. These locations are accessible by touching an object the witch has designated as their "gate". The size of the interior space is proportionate to the spiritual power of the witch, and cannot be escaped by conventional means. It is a projection of the witch's soul, and such, they are able to manipulate the material composition, size, and appearance of the space. Funesta Velit - Witches can manipulate events and circumstance within a wide range to meet the conditions of a pact. By controlling the base emotions of mortals, they are able to ochestrate chains of events that result in the terms of their agreement being met. Dolor Orbis - A witch can fire a blast of necrotic energy at foes, which can sap their life force and erode their will as they are overcome by despair. Plants or other small living creatures near the center of impact whither and die immediately. White witches possess powers in addition to the standard witch abilities. Master Manipulator Pupa Sanctae - magical girl Vita Falsa - Constructive witches are able to send a fragment of their own energy into a previously living body. Their aspect retains This article is under construction